Rei y su compañero
by Rising Gold Sun
Summary: Rei Ayanami lleva una rutina monótona a la que esta resignada a aceptar pues no conoce nada mejor, hasta que sus dos nuevos compañeros pilotos aparecen para presentarle nuevas emociones a su vida. Pero en ella pronto despierta algo profundo por Shinji Ikari.


Renuncia de derechos: Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, esta historia fue elaborada sin ánimos de lucro, solo por un fan, para los fans.

**Rei y su compañero**

La joven Rei Ayanami se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en uno de los tantos asientos del vagón del tren. Mientras leía una vez más uno de sus escasos libros. Un libro de biología de nivel universitario escrito en alemán. No sentía un gran aprecio por éste tomo en particular, pero servía de distracción en el monótono camino hacia NERV. Aunque algo mas fue un elemento de distracción aquella mañana. Pocas cosas solían alterar la rutina de Rei, y las que lo hacían, eran simples nimiedades. Pero el salir de la ducha y encontrar un intruso en su departamento y acabar con éste encima de su cuerpo desnudo definitivamente calificaba como un altercado mayor.

Se estaba refiriendo a su camarada piloto, el tímido Shinji Ikari. Por suerte, todo resulto ser un malentendido y un accidente, pero aun así la niña peliazul no podía sacudirse la sensación de desagrado que le provoco la situación. Incluso en el momento se pregunto si debía defenderse o no. Para luego comprobar que el joven Shinji estaba mucho más alterado y asustado que ella. Esto no impidió que Rei pusiera mas distancia que la necesaria entre ella y el niño de ojos azules.

Miró levemente de costado a Shinji, 12 asientos de distancia. Aun se le veía preocupado y nervioso, pero no hablaba ni hizo ademán de comunicarse con ella. El niño castaño no era desagradable. Pero esa mañana, a Rei no le cayó muy bien.

La robótica, monótona voz del tren le informo que ya había llegado a su parada, con un leve suspiro, la albina se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, olvidándose por completo del joven Shinji. Al menos hasta llegar a una de las tantas entradas al cuartel de NERV, donde su tarjeta de identificación probó ser inesperadamente inútil. Aun cuando lo intento más de dos veces

-Rei- dijo de súbito una voz mientras una mano pasaba una tarjeta en el identificador y esta vez, cual puerta de Sésamo, el enorme muro de acero se abría.

La primera niña se limito a mirar quedamente al dueño de la voz, sin sorprenderse al hallar al joven Ikari. Quien en la mano que le extendía se encontraba la tarjeta que le permitiría el acceso a otro día en NERV, a otro largo y tedioso día en NERV…

-Emh...Ésta es tu tarjeta, Misato-san y Ritsuko-sensei me pidieron que te la entregue- dijo lentamente el tercer niño, ofreciendo una amable sonrisa, aún cuando su interlocutora se hallaba silente como el hielo.

Ciertamente, la tarjeta ostentaba la imagen de un rostro femenino de tez muy blanca y cabello azul, características que el joven Shinji no compartía, no con sus ojos azules, piel levemente bronceada y cabello castaño.

Con cierta brusquedad y sin mediar palabra, la niña de ojos rojos tomo el rectangular pedazo de plástico, dio media vuelta y entro con paso sereno a las instalaciones. Algo turbado el ojiazul la siguió, intentando hablar con ella y encontrar la forma de disculparse por su numerito de hace un par de horas. Sin embargo, el joven Shinji nunca había sido bueno relacionándose con los demás, por lo que estar en una conversación y, mucho menos comenzarla, con una dama además, eran objetivos bastante alejados de su alcance.

Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente decir lo que quería desde un principio y espera lo mejor, o peor, no importaba mucho realmente a estas alturas.

-A-ayanami, yo, en verdad…lo siento- dijo Shinji en voz avergonzada, pero firme. Y él en verdad estaba arrepentido, más aún porque fue ella quien tuvo que _pedirle_ que se moviera de encima de ella. Si hubiera sido por él, no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo hubiera estado como un idiota en esa vergonzosa y peligrosa posición.

-¿Por qué?- Fue la inmediata y completamente desinteresada respuesta de la albina. Dejando todavía más pasmado a Shinji. (Probablemente no quiera hablar de eso) pensó el castaño, quien, con algo de renuencia, decidió que era lo mejor e intento cambiar de tema.

-¿Tus heridas ya sanaron, Ayanami?- pregunto, con preocupación Shinji.

-El equipo médico realizo su trabajo adecuadamente- fue la monocorde respuesta de la albina

-ah, ¿y cómo es eso?- pregunto Shinji, feliz de encontrar algo de lo que hablar.

-mi cuerpo ya soldó mis huesos rotos, mi carne desgarrada y los órganos que estaban perforados- contestó nuevamente la jovencita sin menor importancia, dejando a su compañera casi tan blanco como ella al oírla decir lo espantosas que eran sus heridas realmente. El no tenía idea de esto, es cierto que aquella vez cuando el tercer ángel ataco, Shinji la tomó en brazos impidiendo una dura caída, y aun así, ella estaba retorciéndose de dolor. Fue por evitarle más sufrimiento que acepto pilotear aquella vez, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, estaba realmente aliviado de haberse subido a esa cosa.

-pero entonces… estas bien… ¿cierto?- pregunto con cautela Shinji, al notar que el silencio se había prolongado mucho tiempo nuevamente.

-Sí, bien- respondió nuevamente la niña, que, salvo por hace unos momentos, pareciera que sólo le contestaría con monosílabos.

Shinji estaba comenzando a ponerse incómodo, no podía evitar pensar que quizás Ayanami no lo quería cerca, no podía culparla si así fuera. Pero quedarse callado podría considerarse descortés, por lo que continuó hablando.

-¿Aun así volverás a las pruebas?-

No le contestaron.

-¿No tienes miedo?-

Silencio fue su única respuesta.

-¿No tienes miedo de volver a subirte al EVA?- Preguntó una vez mas Shinji, ya comenzando a desesperarse al no recibir respuesta.

Si fue su insistencia lo que la aventuro a hablar una vez más, él no lo sabía.

-¿Tu eres el hijo del comandante Ikari, cierto?- preguntó la niña de ojos rojos. Su tono de voz no parecía irritado. Eso era bueno

-…Sí…- respondió Shinji, preguntándose que tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Acaso no confías en el trabajo de tu padre?- preguntó Rei, aunque ella no sonó acusatoria, más bien era similar al tono de alguien que encuentra algo extraño por primera vez.

Pero al mencionar a su padre, Shinji se molestó de repente, como si algo en su pecho ardiera, por lo que su respuesta fue muy poco benevolente

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡no en alguien como él! ¡Ni siquiera actúa como un padre!- y lo dijo con enojo y desprecio, pero algo de inconfundible dolor podía notarse si se prestaba atención.

Y Ayanami sintió dolor, si, pero lamentablemente no fue el dolor de Shinji el que sintió, sino el que esas palabras le provocaron, ella misma no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, pero dio media vuelta cuidando de no perder el equilibrio en la escalera mecánica, y, cara a cara con Shinji, alzó su brazo derecho, y le propino una sonora bofetada al pasmado Shinji. Para luego bajar ella misma los muchos escalones que le faltaban. Algo muy peligroso, pero ella simplemente no quería seguir viendo ni escuchando a Shinji, no en ese momento.

Mientras se entraba a los vestidores, Rei intentaba serenarse, no le gustaba sentirse así, era desagradable. Las palabras eran solo palabras, no podía provocar heridas al organismo, era imposible, y aun así, cuando escucho a Shinji hablar con tanto desdén sobre el comandante, La peliazul no pudo evitar sentir dolor, y el deseo de causarle dolor físico fue casi inmediato, y lo hizo.

Ella no entendía el porqué y no estaba orgullosa de haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera sintió la sensación de satisfacción que se supone debía de aparecer en dichas situaciones, sólo un dejo de amargura y frio tanto en su pecho como en su garganta.

Mientras se desvestía y se ponía su plugsuit, la niña prefirió pensar en un recuerdo grato, para ella, aquella vez en ese experimentación, donde todo salió tan mal. El comandante había saltado fuera del área de seguridad, incluso había quemado sus manos para liberarla de la capsula. Aún recordaba la desesperación en su voz, y la expresión de alivio cuando ella le dijo que se encontraba bien.

Rei mas tarde se preguntaría si así es como actuaba un padre. Lo más probable era que sí. Y era por eso que se sintió tan indignada al escuchar la rabieta de Shinji, al hablar de algo que no sabía. Pero Rei era una joven inteligente, por lo que no tardó en encontrar una falla monumental en su razonamiento: Shinji no sabía cómo era el comandante Ikari, por que éste lo había dejado de lado desde hacía más de una década.

Ikari-kun también estaba en lo cierto, él simplemente no podía confiar el comandante porque no había estado para él durante la mayor parte du su vida, Rei podía confiar en el comandante porque éste había estado junto a ella prácticamente desde su nacimiento.

Ambos tenían razón, y al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban equivocados. Ahora el dolor en su pecho se hizo incluso más persistente. Pero intento despejar esos pensamientos. En cuestión de minutos tendría su prueba de reactivación, y lo que menos necesitaba era otro accidente provocado por inestabilidad emocional

Mientras se encontraba sentada dentro de la poderosa máquina y esperaba el consentimiento del grupo de técnicos, Rei miro los lentes que el comandante le regaló, los cuales estaban en una de las protuberancias del interior de la capsula.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos, Rei alcanzó a distinguir la silueta del tercer niño en el puente, mirando fijamente en su dirección. Algo curiosa, la ojiroja utilizó el zoom del aparato para ver mejor a su camarada piloto. Cuya expresión denotaba preocupación, pero no enfado o desprecio, como la albina temía. Esto la confundió más pero al menos le sirvió para serenarse por completo.

La prueba fue un éxito, pero poco tiempo hubo para celebrar, un nuevo ángel apareció para desencadenar un furioso ataque. El EVA 01 se encargaría de la defensa, pero su EVA no participaría en la batalla. Lo cual fue afortunado, ya que el ángel contaba con un ataque tan poderoso que pulverizo por completo al humanoide purpura, de haber estado el titán azul, doble habría sido la pérdida.

La niña de los ojos escarlata se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro alemán del principio del día, mientras esperaba pacientemente al lado del convaleciente Shinji. Ella sólo debía de entregarle su nuevo plugsuit y las órdenes de batalla. Pero por alguna razón se había quedado junto a él todo el día, incluso esperando fuera de la sala mientras se realizaba la cirugía.

Cuando su compañero piloto despertó, la conversación, el intercambio de palabras no fue muy bien, principalmente porque éste intento ganarse su lastima y ella lo detecto de inmediato, forzándole a recordar que, si eligió quedarse, tenía un deber que cumplir. Esto no impidió que de nuevo, aquella sensación desagradable se alojara en su pecho, al tener que lastimarlo nuevamente, con palabras nada menos, y esta vez sí pudo detectar algo de resentimiento hacia ella.

Por fortuna, Shinji no la trato fríamente después de eso, incluso elogió la fortaleza que ella supuestamente tenía. Era un niño iluso. Pero por un momento, le agrado recibir esas palabras de alabanza y admiración, y se despedirían en buenos términos, eso era bueno, ya que ella estaba segura que moriría en aquella batalla. Pero ese era el precio: alguien debía ser el escudo para Shinji, y ella lo seria. Alguien debía de morir para que él pudiera vivir, y ella lo haría.

Pero lo impensable pasó, y ella también sobrevivió, aún sin saber cómo, solo sintió la refrescante sensación del agua enfriando su evangelion, y junto con él, a su cuerpo, y el borroso sentimiento de alguien llamándola, la sensación de deja vu le hizo pensar que el comandante Ikari había ido en su rescate nuevamente, pero no. Fue Shinji quien tuvo ese honor.

Incluso lloró de felicidad al encontrarla con vida, que aunque no la hizo cambiar de expresión, la dejo momentáneamente sin palabras. Incluso lego a sonreír para él, a su pedido claro, pero no se sintió forzado, y quien sabe, quizás aunque él no se lo hubiera pedido, ella lo habría hecho de todos modos.

Shinji Ikari era una persona extraña sin lugar a dudas, pero la conexión que sintió con él en ese momento sería algo que quedaría grabado a fuego en el alma de Rei Ayanami

Ese fue uno de los días más extraños, y sin embargos, uno de los días más felices de su vida. Y esto provenía de una chica que buscaba la muerte constantemente.

Allí se encontraban nuevamente, en el vagón de tren, 8 asientos de distancia, ahora podían hablar un poco más, pero el silencio seguía siendo una parte importante de sus interacciones. Le había dicho que la segunda niña era sumamente talentosa e inteligente, pero sólo para lo relacionado con lo evangelion, lo cual dejó a Rei preguntándose qué es lo que el castaño quería decir con eso.

Lo comprobó al poco tiempo, mientras intentaba terminar de leer de una vez por todas el dichoso libro alemán, pero una sombra persistente se lo impedía, parecía realmente que alguien o algo no quería que lo terminara. De momento se trataba de la segunda niña, la chica de ojos azules y cabello color fuego.

-¿tú eres la primera niña, Ayanami Rei verdad?- preguntó Asuka desde su elevada , y fabricada posición.

Rei no contestó, preguntándose cuantos pilotos de evangelion de cabello azul existían en el mundo para que le hicieran semejante pregunta.

-Seamos amigas- casi ordeno Asuka en el mismo tono condescendiente que había estado usando.

-¿por qué?- fue la simple respuesta de Rei.

-sería conveniente, por muchas razones-

-si me lo ordenan así lo hare- Finalizó Rei, ella no era una experta en interacciones humanas pero hasta ella podía darse cuenta de la falsedad de la propuesta de Asuka, y no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Sin menciona que a Rei no le gustaban las multitudes y la turba que Asuka estaba atrayendo estaba empezando a irritarla. Shinji era la única excepción en todo el grupo.

-que chica más extraña- fue la respuesta de una confundida Asuka, y se marchó.

Por suerte solo tenía que verla pocas veces, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto desagrado hacia el carácter tan volátil de Asuka, mas aun la forma en que trataba a los demás, especialmente a Shinji, pensó que al haberla vencido en la danza de parejas que realizo junto al castaño la germana aprendería algo de humildad, pero no, solo empeoró.

Aun así, no todo era malo, de vez en cuando podía ser una persona consistente y capaz, como aquella vez al idear el plan para acabar rápidamente con Matarael, o aquella agradable velada donde comieron ramen todos juntos, incluso con la Mayor Katsuragi. Pero más importante sin duda, fue aquella noche en que los tres pilotos se recostaron juntos en el campo para ver las estrellas, algo que Rei no había hecho nunca antes, no en la prisión de concreto y acero que llamaba hogar. El firmamento era algo sumamente hermoso, incluso la inspiró a decir unos versos, que simplemente le vinieron de improviso. Pero ninguno se rio de ella, ni siquiera Asuka, hasta pareciera que le agradaron.

Esa noche, los tres pilotos pasaron horas hablando (aunque Rei la mayor parte del tiempo solo se limito a oír), conociéndose, formando una conexión, por aquella noche los tres niños olvidaron sus diferencias y pudieron convivir en paz y armonía. Hasta que el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormido en el fresco césped. Rei no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que se abrazo a sí misma y se pegó a los pies de Shinji. Hasta que las cálidas caricias de los rayos del sol los despertaron.

El tren recibía a los dos silencioso pilotos nuevamente, tomaron asiento, 4 asientos de distancia, esta vez podían hablar, la distancia no se los impedía. Shinji le había traído libros, lo cual la sorprendió, ahora comprendía porque aquella noche estrellada éste le había preguntado qué clase de libros le gustaban. Y lo había recordado, ella no sentía predilección por los libros japoneses y tenía un paladar más bien internacional .También ayudaba que pudiera leer en varios idiomas, cosa que había dejado perplejo a Shinji, y un poco a Asuka.

La selección que le trajo era bastante variada: **Un yanqui en la corte del Rey Arturo**, de Mark Twain. **La Eneida, La Ilíada y La Odisea,** del inmortal Homero, **La voz de la sangre,** de Jack London, **La niebla** y **La milla verde, **del gran Stephen King , **Don Quijote de la Mancha, **de Cervantes, **El arte de la guerra**, De Sun Tzu, **Crónicas de una muerte anunciada,** DE Gabriel Garcia Marquez, y **Sobre Héroes y tumbas** de Ernesto Sabato.

Si tenía que ser sincera, ella no conocía a casi ninguno de aquellos autores ni sus historias, pero el atractivo fue inmediato y agradeció enormemente a Shinji por ello, el poder leer algo que no fueran simples recopilaciones de datos o instrucciones como lo eran sus libros o los antiguos documentos de seguridad de EVA era algo sumamente refrescante.

Ya desde la batalla con Ramiel, la pequeña de ojos rojos sentía algo que no podía discernir al estar cerca del tercer piloto. Pero en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y demandante. Al punto que cuando Iruel se trago a Shinji, la desesperación casi la consumió, y la furia que sintió hacia Asuka cuando esta se burlaba de su camarada caído la tentaron a reprimirla, y lo hizo, optando por las palabras. Ésta Asuka parecía una persona diferente de la que había estado con ellos aquella noche en el campo, era desagradable y arrogante y esto lastimo a Rei al pensar que tal vez, la amigable Asuka de aquella vez, también era falsa.

Pero todo pasó a segundo plano una vez que Shinji volvió, de una forma sangrienta y violenta, pero volvió, y eso era lo importante. Cuando el despertó de su letargo en aquella cama de hospital ella fue la primera persona que vio. Ella lo había estado esperando.

El tren partía nuevamente, se sentaron, uno al lado del otro esta vez. Sentían el dorso de sus manos rozarse, no hablaban, no podían, no encontraban las palabras, por lo que prefirieron simplemente, sentir.

El poderoso Zeruel apareció con gran fuerza y autoridad, cuyo ser alteraba el mismo mundo. La batalla era desesperada, todos dieron lo mejor para detenerlo, pero fue inútil, nada pudieron hacer, habían perdido desde antes de empezar.

Pero en el preciso momento que el ángel de la fuerza iba acabar con toda esperanza, Shinji volvió, y los salvó a todos, a costa de su propia humanidad. Rei nunca se había sentido tan desesperada e impotente, pero su largo entrenamiento y su crianza le permitieron conservar su estoicismo. Pero esto no duró mucho cuando el experimento para traerlo devuelta fallo, a diferencia de los demás, ella no perdió la fe, sino que la mantuvo y la fortaleció. Para demandar, no, exigir, que Shinji le sea devuelto, el alma dentro del EVA lucho con uñas y dientes para retenerlo, pero Rei no se lo permitiría, su rival había decidido abandonar a Shinji y quedarse dentro del EVA, y para Rei, al hacer eso, había perdido todo derecho a quedarse con él.

Al final la primera niña resulto la vencedora y Shinji le fue devuelto. Por poco Rei sucumbe a las lágrimas cuando lo vio sano y salvo. Ahora comprendía a Shinji cuando la sacó de aquella capsula ardiente.

Están sentados nuevamente en el vagón de tren, con sus manos entrelazadas. No hay dialogo, no porque incomodidad, simplemente no lo necesitan. Rei, algo nerviosa entrelaza un poco más sus dedos en los de Shinji, como llamando su atención, éste lo capta, pero cuando la observa, ella se sonroja y voltea el rostro. Shinji también, encontrando de pronto que sus zapatos son muy interesantes, de pronto, siente la cálida mano de Rei en su mejilla, volteándolo con ternura para que la vea. Pero cuando lo hace, sus labios se encuentran con los de Rei, quien con sus ojos cerrados, quiere transmitirle todo lo que siente por él.

Shinji, paralizado al principio, pero invadido por la alegría después, cierra sus ojos e intenta corresponder. Ambos inexpertos, y sin embargo, el cariño y el amor es inconfundible para ambos. Después del beso, ambos se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos del otro. Mientras sus respiraciones calientan mutuamente sus labios.

Rei, con una cálida sonrisa, se acerca a la oreja de Shinji, y le susurra algo al oído, este, se sorprende un momento, pero su sonrisa y las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos son respuesta más que suficiente.

El castaño abraza a la peliazul y esta le corresponde momentos después. Mientras cierra los ojos y se dedica a reposar en el amor que acaba de encontrar. Sin comprender muy bien como paso, Rei había hallado a su compañero. Ella no creía que experimentaría alguna vez semejante dicha, pero ahí estaba, envuelta en los brazos de la persona que ahora era la más importante en su vida, el dulce Shinji Ikari.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño one-shot sobre EVA, sobre unos de mis pairings favoritos (mi OTP me atrevería a decir).Aunque sea mi primer fic, no sean tímidos, si sienten que he fallado e algo o sienten que algo no acaba de cerrar, disparen a voluntad. Un par de aclaraciones:**

***Los libros de Rei: tanto en la serie como en la manga y en REBUILD, se menciona y muestra a Rei leyendo libros muy avanzados para su edad y en otros idiomas nada menos. De hecho, si no fuera por la escuela, nunca la veríamos leyendo un libro de origen japonés (y tal vez ni eso, teniendo en cuenta que las pocas veces que asiste se las pasa viendo por la ventana en lugar de prestar atención, y deja que sus tareas y sus apuntes se amontonen en su departamento. Por eso preferí la elección de libros extranjeros (y que son joyas del gusto de todos por cierto).**

***Asuka: No he podido darle la caracterización que merecía porque la historia no la requería en demasía, no se preocupen que en los siguientes fics tendrá roles más importantes ( y la pelirroja tiene un lugar importante en mi corazón, así que no la basheare, no se preocupen).**

***Zeruel: Es cierto que casi no aparece, ya que preferí centrarme en los diálogos internos y las emociones que en las batallas, pero si el tipo pareció muy OP, es porque efectivamente, es OP no solo en el EVAverse sino también en la misma religión abrahmanica, según cuenta la leyenda fue Zeruel el ángel enviado por Dios para asistir a David en su lucha contra el gigante Goliat. Y la tradición popular relata que si algún demonio lo suficientemente estúpido o arrogante intenta entrar a la fuerza en el paraíso, Zeruel, con un fuerte puñetazo, se encarga de mandarlo de nuevo a las profundidades del infierno.**

**Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado, pronto publicare mas fics de EVA (el segundo debería salir pronto, por cierto). Cuídense y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
